For production of 3-(2,6-dichloro-4-benzyloxy)phenoxy)-1-propyl alcohol, there is a known process which comprises reacting 2-bromo-1-ethanol with 2,6-dichloro-4-benzyloxyphenol in N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of potassium carbonate to produce 2-(2,6-dichloro-4-benzyloxy)phenoxy)-1-ethanol (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-A 9-151172    Patent Document 2: WO2004-099145A2